Want
by Jersey Wolf
Summary: Ghost Rider/Weirdsville. Blackheart decides that if he has access to something he might as well take advantage of it. Besides, demons are creatures of sin and debauchery. Blackheart/Treena because I support this crackship in all its glory.


**Author's Note:** This is what I write when it rains. It's been raining here a lot. Not much to say here other than OMG SEX. Demons like it rough, my friends.

The demon felt it in his bones. An animalistic want, a need from the pit of his stomach. Blackheart knew just what it was he wanted, and he knew just where to get it. He left his chambers, moving through the halls with such confidence he almost looked like he was gliding. He was so tuned into this place that he needed not bother to think where he was going. He could practically hear her presence in his father's realm, sense her very location. And in this way he hunted, knowing his target better than she did. Had her so that she was his for the taking.

As he found the door Blackheart felt his nostrils flair and something he wasn't accustomed to feeling. A faint feeling of apprehension. Rare and uncomfortable. He shook it off as he opened the door and stepped inside the room, taking in the sight before him.

Sprawled out about the room a strange trio of humans, or at least what once were humans. Death really did a number on mortals. It would seem that weariness had taken them before they could retire to their rooms. Abel was propped up in a chair, but with his head hanging it was clear that he was far away in dreamland. Seamus was stretched out on the floor and snoring contentedly. Still, neither of them was what the demon had come for. He had his sights on something…softer.

Her head propped up on a pillow and her sweater, on the floor as well, Blackheart spotted her. How docile she seemed. So harmless. He crouched down and touched her shoulder lightly. Force was to be saved for later. Now was a time for efficiency and purpose. Her eyes opened quickly, and so did her mouth, but before she could make a sound Blackheart pressed his hand to her lips.

"Treena, I do not think it would be very polite to wake them," he whispered as he took his hand away. Treena touched her hand to her lips lightly, still a bit out of sorts. "You are coming with me," he continued with a hint more force though his voice did not become any louder.

"What?" she managed to say as she found her voice. "Now?"

"No, tomorrow," Blackheart replied with no small amount of sarcasm and a roll of his eyes. "And I'm not asking. Now, get up." As he stood up he took her with him, bringing her quickly to her feet.

Treena took a moment to steady herself as well as wrap her mind around what was going on. Now…now? Did he mean what she thought he meant? She wanted to ask exactly what and why, but she also knew that she'd probably piss him off something terrible if she did. Then maybe he wouldn't want to, and this was something she'd been wanting wasn't it? Well, if that was even his intent. For all she knew he had unspeakable things planned for her. It was just as likely as anything else.

It was all very confusing, and she still wasn't quite all the way awake. Without a word she followed behind him. Her eyes adjusted to the darkness of the corridors only brushing up against a corner once. Maybe twice. She caught sight of the familiar, sharp, turn, that lead to Blackheart's personal chambers. The sight of it caused her to straighten up and open her eyes a little wider. She was being granted access to something greatly personal, and she'd be lying if she said she wasn't feeling a bit smug even if it wasn't for the purposes she suspected. She got to be here and the others didn't. She was special.

Well, that or she was some kind of weird, satanic, booty call. Not that that was a terrible thing.

"What are you staring at?" Blackheart asked suddenly.

She shook her head and shrugged as Blackheart stopped dead and stared back at her.

"Just the door I guess," she replied making an effort to sound composed.

"Am I less interesting than a door?"

"I didn't mean that. I just…I wasn't expecting any of this, and well, I have no idea."

Blackheart continued to stare and judge for a few more moments before he furrowed his brow saying, "Well, I'll forgive your lack of a vocabulary for now. I don't expect you to be saying much in the way of sentences."

Well, either he was going to torture her or fuck her. At this point she figured she could stay the optimistic route.

He turned his back on her once more as he opened the door and stepped into the darkness of his room. After a second of hesitance, Treena went in after him. It was darker in there than in the hall, and she could only make out the shapes of things in the room. It was a bit of a let down, but still, she was in. That was a rush in and of itself, but as she remembered what she had been brought here for she felt a different rush as her heart started to beat a little faster.

"You like doing it in the dark? Kinky," she half joked just in case sex was not the desired outcome of this.

"Kinky?" he asked, and Treena felt she could see the look on his face. Wait…she almost could. Well, she could at least see his eyes. The faint, half-shine, of blue stood out against the blackness of the room. Freaky.

"Uh…never mind."

"I'll mind it if I want," he said, but there was no feeling to it. "This time I won't. Now, sit down. Perhaps we'll try standing later, but now, I'm only feeling so adventurous," he continued in the same flat tone. It made Treena feel unsettled, so business like. He already knew just what he was going to do, and she was still in the dark, but at least now his intentions were clearer. "I'll be right with you."

He didn't need to focus so hard on the target anymore. She wasn't going anywhere, and he could feel his hunger only get worse. However, he was going to make himself wait a little bit longer. Just to make it that much more of a release. If he was going to do anything he was going to do it big. That and he'd noticed something strange in the way she looked at him. It was probably nothing, but he figured he should at the very least clear his mind before proceeding.

Treena blinked a few times to adjust her eyes to the darkness, watching as Blackheart disappeared into some other area of the spacious room. Once she could better make out the forms of the room she looked around until she spied the bed. She sat down on the end of it and busied herself with trying to figure out what sort of material covered it. It was nothing she'd ever felt before, and the mystery of it allowed her distract herself from the nerves she wasn't used to having. Her ego was clashing with what she wanted to have happen. He had told her before, and she was certain he'd tell her again, that it was him who made the rules, but words didn't destroy her eagerness. It made her feel fidgety, and she just hoped he'd get back before she lost her cool.

Finally, she could hear footsteps heading back toward her and the sound of something dropping. It sounded like material, so she figured it must have been his coat. The sound of footsteps kept coming closer, and she could finally make him out as he rolled up the sleeves of his shirt.

"Miss me?" he asked, smiling confidently, which was just about the only way he smiled.

"Will it do me any good to say yes?"

"Don't know. We'll see won't we?" he replied, stopping right in front of her. "Lean back."

"What for?" Treena asked only remembering after the fact that questions like that would not be met with patience. Especially not when they had such an edge to them.

"Inspection," Blackheart said. He didn't sound angry, but he wasn't exactly smiling at her. He leaned over her, and placed a hand lightly on her chest, adding more pressure as he spoke. "I don't have to ask you know," he continued his hand moving up to her throat, fingers pressing into her neck with more force. "Got it?" Treena couldn't nod, but the demon let go of her, and she did as he had instructed her. Blackheart smiled again, enjoying having someone listen to him. All some people needed was a bit of a…push. "Thank you."

"No problem," Treena replied, smiling back. Well, at least he wasn't mad, or more likely, very good at hiding it. He nodded and joined her on the bed, straddling her and leaning in closer, observing her on all fours. Her heart was pounding in her chest, and Blackheart could hear it. She wasn't scared. Not really. It had been a while was all, even longer since with a guy.

"You're very pretty," he said lightly as he unbuttoned her shirt. "And if you tell me that it's not true I'm going to knock you out for the duration of this." He didn't sound like he was lying, so Treena nodded. She couldn't tell if he was playing a game or not, and the confusion she'd been feeling only got worse as it got muddied and mixed up in everything else that was going on in her head as the demon undressed her. She moved only enough so that before she knew it she was completely naked, and Blackheart was still completely clothed. She didn't like the feeling, and she started to bring her arms to cover herself before she felt hands pin them down. "What? Do you think I've never seen before?"

"No," Treena said quickly. "I just feel a bit weird. That's all. I mean you're still clothed…not that there's anything wrong with that."

He looked down at her briefly, but then laughed before bending forward, his face in front of hers. "Feeling nervous?" he grinned. "Trust me. The clothes won't last long if you just let me do what I want." Blackheart kissed her lighter than she thought him capable of and continued to inspect the rest of her body with his hands. He moved his face away from hers, running his fingers out across her shoulders and arms and back again, over the curves of her breasts, tickling as he moved down her stomach and her hips, moving to her buttocks, practically lifting her up before he traced her legs down to the backs of her knees and then placing his palms flat on the bed again.

It was such a strange sensation to be touched, investigated, in such a way. Invasive in the best of ways, and Treena closed her eyes, letting the sensation take hold. She wanted to move, but she didn't just in case. However, as he stopped she picked up her head, making a soft, questioning, noise. Talking almost seemed like too much effort after having the feeling of skin against hers making her feel almost like human goo.

"You liked that didn't you?" Blackheart asked, straightening up, proud of himself. Treena may have said something, but it didn't matter. He knew damn well she'd liked it. Even if she'd said so the way her lips parted in a small smile and the racing of her heart and lungs told him their own story. It was more than enough to hold her over as he removed his vest and then his shirt. He leaned in close once more, dragging sharp teeth down Treena's neck and breasts. Biting a bit more than kissing and running his tongue over her nipples, enjoying the feeling of her moving toward him. Wanting, needing him…or at least what he could give. It was close enough.

Treena couldn't remain still anymore. Whether or not she was told to she didn't care. Skin felt so nice, and the sting of teeth and a small cut here and there was intoxicating. On top of that, just the thought of who was making her feel so good made her toes curl as hot breath and a warm tongue took care of the stinging cuts. She bit her cheek and stifled a gasp as the fabric of the demons pants rubbed up against her legs, allowing her to feel him through it. She wanted him. Right in that moment as his mouth worked at her jaw and his hands pinning her arms against the bed and it's unidentifiable material.

The demon took in everything. The taste of her blood on his tongue. The sound of her heart as it pounded in his ears. The feeling of her skin as she reacted to him, arching her back so that her stomach met his, and the look in her eyes as he pulled away.

The hunger deep down in his gut revolted at the pause, but he ignored it as he looked down at her. So expectant, waiting for him. Him. His ego wanted him to just expect such things. It was him after all, but there was just something wholly satisfying of her wanting on her own. Not to have to force her…he closed his eyes, still almost glowing with brightness in the dark. What was he doing? Better yet, what was she?

"Did I do something?" she asked looking more curious than apologetic, seeming to have read his mind. Her chest was still rising and falling clearly with heavy breaths as Blackheart opened his eyes.

"No," he replied, voice low. He offered no more explanation and removed himself from the bed briefly to remove his pants.

As before Treena watched him, finding it easier to take him in when he wasn't right on top of her. Even when passing for human he certainly couldn't pass for nonthreatening. Broad shouldered, sharp featured, and pale like no normal person should have been. His ass was nice too, but anyway…

He turned back around, and Treena could see him fully from hungry eyes and toothy grin, down his torso to his hips and his dick that she had only felt before, and even further down to his feet as they took him back to the bed. The mattress gave a bit under his weight as he positioned himself between her legs. Blackheart kissed Treena again, the lightness from before giving way to the roughness she had initially expected. Leaning on one forearm for support, the demon's other hand rested at the base of his shaft as he rubbed the tip along the inside of her thigh and across the opening, warm and wet and ready.

She squeezed out a whimper as she felt him so close and shifted her hips forward, but as she did so he moved away. Frustrated, she let out what could be best described as a mix of a moan and a growl.

"Patience is a virtue, Treena," Blackheart teased.

"But we're in Hell," Treena countered, no longer caring if she was speaking out of term. This just wasn't fair, not that it was surprising. "Last time I checked virtues aren't exactly a staple of this place."

He seemed to contemplate this for a moment before nodding. "Fair point." Treena didn't have time to revel in her victory before she felt the pressure of his thumb against her clit and fingers invading the throbbing of her insides. "But you know what else that means, don't you?" Treena didn't say anything, but she hadn't forgotten. She remembered, and even if she wanted to say anything the sudden invasion had caught her off guard. His thumb rotated slowly and she bit her lip as she could feel his fingers moving inside her. "That's what I thought," Blackheart nodded, forcing her even farther onto the bed and taking his hand back. He put his ear to her chest and listened.

Still pounding against her ribs, and he was the cause. Had he allowed it his tail would have been wagging.

Come to think of it…Blackheart reached behind him and touched familiar, smooth, flesh…well, seemed he was more excited than he thought. Still, somehow that only made him more eager, almost impatient, and he could feel wetness at the tip of his dick. He may have been more than willing to keep Treena waiting, stuck wanting him than to have already had him, but he was done with making himself wait. He had wanted this after all hadn't he? He flicked the extra appendage to the side, out of the way, and watched as Treena reacted to it as it brushed up against her thigh. Surprise and recognition rolled up into one.

Blackheart repositioned himself again, and Treena could feel his hands grip her ass as he pulled her up against him. She found herself holding her breath as he pressed the tip against her. Now, now…it was happening now. So help him if he stalled again. She didn't care if he was the damn Prince of Hell. She was tired of waiting around, and she was about ready to tell him just that.

She was not to be disappointed as she felt him slither his way in, and that really was what it felt like. Something foreign but welcome as she took the breath she'd been holding. His shoulders were out of reach so she gripped the sheets in an attempt to brace herself as she felt a thrust and the pull on her hips as Blackheart brought her hard against him. It hurt like Hell, and she moaned from the feeling. Was it good? Was it bad? It was kind of hard to tell at this point, and all she could really tell is that she might have a better idea if it happened again. And that it did, each time the pain allowing some pleasure to sneak through, just enough to make her want more. Her fingers dug even more into the bed and she leaned her head back into it.

He pressed himself closer to her, biting at her neck once more as she released her grip on the bed and opted to grip the back of his neck and skull, fingers in his hair and nails in his scalp. A groan that sounded like his name only excited him further as he dug sharper than normal teeth into warm flesh, drawing warmer blood. The coppery taste in his mouth he grabbed her breasts and forced himself deeper. Treena couldn't even make words as pleasure in equal measure with agony branched out through her body. His grip on her was tight, and she could almost feel the bruises forming, but she couldn't care. She'd always liked things rougher anyway. They were more exciting that way.

Though rough the pace was consistent, and Treena wasn't the only one enjoying herself. Blackheart's pulse quickened bringing on a sort of light-headedness, an interesting side effect of the mostly human form sported. Of course, the tail wasn't exactly standard on humans the rest was close enough. Muscles flexed and twitched, and he could feel legs against his hips tightening, holding him to her.

And again the creeping thought snuck back into his head. He didn't tell her to do that. He didn't make her say his name or fuss when he wasn't going her speed or run her fingers in his hair in a way that he was by no means accustomed to. It was distracting, but it didn't make him falter.

Treena's thoughts were not nearly as clear. She could feel herself starting to sweat as her muscled practically screamed for a break with each push, just as strong as the last, as she braced herself. Her cuts stung and her stomach was on the verge of spasms, but it was worth it. Blackheart, Prince of Hell, she had wanted him. His power, his confidence, his attention…and she had him. Maybe just for now, but it was better than never.

Feeling a bit bolder than before, she moved her neck away from his teeth and returned the favor, pressing her mouth to his skin, attacking with lips and teeth. There was only a brief pause from the demon, but with a short, surprised snort he accepted the gesture.

He certainly hadn't told her to do that. Usually he was the one giving rather than receiving. Of course his partners generally tended to be afraid of him and were quickly disposed of. Treena wasn't afraid of him, not in the same way at least, and that was frustrating and intriguing. Teeth on his skin and not hers…intriguing indeed. It felt good, but he wasn't ready for further compliments besides allowing it.

Treena smiled into the demon's shoulder, her hands having moved from his head and neck to under his arms and holding at the grooves of his shoulder blades. That had gone better than expected, and as she felt his hips against hers she moved her hands down his back, as far as she could reach, momentarily surprised by the presence of the base of his tail but not very. She pressed down on his hips like she should force him farther, harder, but it was hard to imagine going much harder the way their bodies were moving and the sound of it all. She breathed heavily and tried and failed to make words.

This wasn't just sex. This was fucking, and it was damn good.

And she could just feel it. Throbbing and tightness increasing with each thrust, each painful pound of flesh on flesh. She growled out his name and in the moment took it upon herself to find his mouth again, biting his lip until he granted her access. A different warmth than the one she felt in her chest brought a blush to her face, almost unrecognizable through the flushing that was already present and the darkness.

Blackheart's muscles were on fire, but he couldn't stop now. So close with her warmth at hand and the scent of blood mingled with sweat and other bodily fluids. He hadn't expected it, but the kiss gave him a rush. A new wave of energy. So close, so close…

Close indeed. Treena's stomach tightened, and she pulled away from the kiss as she grit her teeth and clenched her eyes shut tight. She managed to let got of his hips, but she reburied her fingers into his neck. She mumbled nothing into the small space between them wanting to feel his weight on her. To feel the pressure of his chest against hers.

Still, she didn't need it as she hit her stride, the sensation feeling something like a burst and she felt Blackheart slam into her one more time shooting pain up from her pelvis to her spine, followed closely by the rush. The surge of endorphins and heat and tingling practically rampaged through her body.

So, it was true after all. Once you go demon…ok, so there wasn't something for it, but it was definitely unique. From her gut came half a moan and half a growling scream as her legs gripped Blackheart's hips and her nails almost drew blood as a larger feeling of wetness ran between her legs.

The demon hissed slightly at the feeling of Treena's relatively strong hold on him, but any discomfort was outweighed by pride as he felt the shudder of her body against his as an orgasm, and a big one at that, enveloped her. As she gave in so fully to him it stroked his ego enough for him to keep going until he climaxed himself, emptying out inside her before pulling out, succumbing to the deep breathing of fatigue. He composed himself quickly, noticing that Treena had let go of him and was limp against the mattress, blood still trickling from the cuts in her skin from where his teeth had been, looking rather satisfied. Smiling, he bent his face to skin and ran his tongue along the wounds.

"I'm glad you woke me," she said still sounding a bit drugged from her high.

"I'm glad you didn't struggle," Blackheart replied being in a good enough mood to joke, still not looking up from his work. "Though it certainly would have made things a bit more interesting if you had."

Treena pressed her lips together and shrugged. "You're still hard. I can give you interesting if you want it. I'm sure the tail wouldn't mind," she said, pointing to the long, black, appendage.

"It wouldn't mind a bit," he said as he sat up. "But I think I might break you in half if we did it again," he added with a smirk his tail perking up. He was certainly interested, but he wasn't going to make it that easy. She had to try a bit harder.

"I can take it. Come on, what am I gonna do? Die?" she offered only now noticing how used to the dark her eyes had become. She could make out Blackheart's face and the pleased look on his face. As much as she had wanted him, it felt good to imagine that he wanted her back. That he'd enjoyed that as much as she had.

"I suppose not," he said, narrowing his eyes, better equipped at seeing in the dark than his partner's. And as he looked at her he was reminded. Wanting…a hunger that she had for him. His own desire stirred once more and he moved back in, kissing her again, breaking away briefly to let her name out in a strange, whispered, voice. Something only for her to hear. For her…and for himself. "All right, again," he agreed as she kissed his cheek. Affection, that was for him too wasn't it?

He took no time to ponder it as the pair went at it again, each now more certain of what to give the other. They did it one more time and then again after that until the two of them felt their muscles beginning to run on empty. Blackheart's mind was a mix of satisfaction, frustration, and confusion as hands moved more freely on him in response to his own exploration, grabbing, and yes, there was more biting. Finally, the pair ceased, Blackheart going limp atop the woman, resting his head on her chest and listening to the sound of her heart again and enjoying the hum of it against his skull.

"I told you I could do interesting," Treena quipped between breaths. She idly ran her fingers up the back of his neck the through his short, black, hair. He grumbled something as he rolled off of her. Treena was surprised at just how cool the room felt without his right there. Rolling over her eyes met the back of his head, and she felt like wilting at the sudden break of contact. She reached over, but it felt so weird to touch his back with the marks of her nails still present, so instead she reached for what was closest. "Do you want me to go?" she asked as she tried not to sound as disappointed as she felt, gently stroking his tail, the smooth texture of the skin feeling nice in her hands.

Blackheart didn't respond right away. No, he didn't want her to go. He wanted her to stay there with him, but he feared that if he said so he'd sound like a needy child, and he certainly wasn't one. Well, if he was one he wouldn't admit to it. However, as he felt the gentle pet almost all tenseness in his body dissipated. Stupid girl knew just what she was doing didn't she? He shifted to look at her, jerking his tail away and out of her hands, which took quite a bit of effort since he was enjoying the touch so much. He almost flat out told her to go away like he did so many other times when he'd seen her in passing, but his tongue wouldn't move, wouldn't allow him. He wrinkled his nose, but relaxed his face almost instantly as Treena sat up.

"No, I'd like you to stay," he said before she could sit all the way up, but he managed to keep his voice even. He wasn't desperate after all. Not a bit. "Unless you'd rather go back with your friends and their snoring," he added.

Treena looked back at him, trying to read him, but her eyes could not cut through the dark well enough to tell just what his face was telling her. She didn't really want to go back though. That would mean getting dressed again and leaving the comforting smell of exhaustion. Leaning back, she moved back into his reach, and no sooner had she done that did she feel him pulling her right up against him, her back to his chest. Her heart jumped to her throat at the unexpected affection and the brush of his tail along her legs.

For a while she just accepted the physical closeness, listening to the low growling noises Blackheart made as he mulled over the strangeness in his head.

"Why now?" Treena asked, no longer expecting a sharp reply for such a direct question. It was a fair enough one she thought, and she wasn't forcing an answer out of him. She almost expected him to ignore it completely.

"I felt like it," he said, not even shifting his face away from her back to be heard better. "I think that is reason enough. Don't you?"

"Not really," she replied.

"How about I tell you it's because I think you're pretty?"

"I could deal with that."

"Well, I was in the mood for a pretty face, and you fit that. Better?" he asked. He wasn't annoyed, but he wished she would drop the subject. It was causing him to bring up his own questions.

"Much," she smiled.

"Now, please be quiet. I'll have you know that my threat to knock you out still stands."

"You're so charming."

"And you're so sweet," Blackheart retorted.

"You're not going to tell me why are you?"

"Don't count on it," he shrugged.

Treena sighed and shook her head. She was too tired to push the matter further, and Blackheart was as hardheaded as he was strong. She closed her eyes and tried to fall back into the sleep from which she had been awoken before.

In the quiet, Blackheart tried to do the same, unused to the sensation of weariness. Still, his mind would not silence itself. Not with Treena so close to him with her willingness to give herself to him. Her enthusiasm that matched his own. Even in his state he felt his hunger stirring once more. It was the only thing taking his mind off of his other thoughts. The simple urge to have, to possess. Not muddled with other desires and wants that were, quite frankly, weak. There was only one thing that could distract him further.

He pressed his nose against the back of Treena's neck, and the feeling was enough to cause her to open her eyes. "What are you doing?"

"What do you think?" he answered moving his hand down her side and down under stomach.

"Again?"

"Treena, you're asking stupid questions again…"

"It's my nature. Can I ask why this time?"

The demon wanted to come right out and say it just as much as he wanted to keep his mouth shut. He wanted. He wanted back, and it just wasn't enough, but he couldn't say that. Not now, and he wasn't sure if ever. "Because we haven't tried it standing up yet," he said, and that was all he could manage.


End file.
